QUAND LES MASQUES TOMBENT…
by Vivi81
Summary: Jane et Lisbon tombent le masque autour d'une tasse de thé.
1. Chapter 1

**QUAND LES MASQUES TOMBENT…**

La théière laissa échapper un long sifflement aigu suivi par le bruit sourd des bulles brulantes de l'eau qui éclatent dans le récipient en fonte. Patrick JANE se hâta d'arrêter le feu. Avec précaution, il prépara son thé de fin de soirée, la pizza traditionnelle mangée à l'occasion de l'enquête terminée, lui étant restée sur l'estomac. Un bon thé et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Installé dans la salle de repos de l'administration du CBI, le consultant contempla les bureaux qui se vidaient lentement. Dehors la nuit commençait tout doucement à assombrir la pièce, les derniers rayons du soleil s'attardant encore sur les fenêtres du fond, formant d'étranges halos dorés sur le mur.

L'équipe terminait de boucler les derniers détails administratifs avant de rentrer chez eux pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Aussi, personne ne parlait, trop pressé d'en finir. Seuls les bruits froissés de papier déplacé avec précipitation et le bruit sec des touches des ordinateurs que des doigts impatients enfonçaient avec empressement, résonnaient dans la grande salle.

Jane dodelina de la tête, se laissant porter par ce chuchotis artificiel. Il sentait venir, à sa grande surprise, l'appel de Morphée. Il loucha sur son fauteuil, trop loin, constata t'il, bougon.

C'est dans cet état que le trouva l'agent Lisbon.

« Rentrez-vous chez vous Jane, vous dormez sur votre chaise. ». Puis elle ouvrit un placard, à la recherche de café, qu'elle fit claquer sans ménagement en le refermant quand elle ne trouva sa précieuse drogue. Elle passa à un autre placard qui subit le même traitement.

Jane fit une grimace contrariée. Morphée attendrait. Ce n'est pas l'arrivée de l'agent qui l'avait tirée de sa torpeur mais plutôt le bruit déplaisant des portes qui claquent avec brusquerie.

Il se retourna sur sa chaise pour jeter un œil à la petite femme brune qui préparait, avec des gestes secs et impatients, une cafetière pleine.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Lisbon, vous comptez vous lancez dans un nouveau record ? Vous ne vous êtes pas assez droguée aujourd'hui ? » Pour se faire comprendre, il jeta un regard lourd de sens au breuvage sombre qui s'écoulait lentement.

L'agent prit place à son tour à la table du Consultant, ses mains reposant sur ses jambes croisées et ses lèvres étirées dans un mince sourire sardonique.

« J'ai besoin de ça. Vous savez pourquoi ? » lança t'elle à l'homme blond qui afficha un air faussement étonné.

« Parce qu'Hightower ne nous lâchera pas avant d'avoir fait le point sur cette affaire. »

« Elle est résolue, point. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. » Le Consultant renforça l'assurance de sa remarque d'un geste désinvolte.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ! » S'esclaffa l'agent dans un rire désabusé. « Parfois j'envie votre inconscience » Confia la jeune femme d'une voix lasse. La fatigue de cette fin d'enquête commençait à se faire ressentir. Ce moment où la tension accumulée par le stress, retombe et l'énergie avec.

« Mon inconscience. » Jane fronça les sourcils, il laissa le mot s'attardé sur sa langue comme s'il en ignorait son sens propre.

Face à son attitude désinvolte et vaguement méprisante, l'agent sentit une vague d'irritation se soulever en elle. En temps normal, elle l'aurait aussitôt étouffée. Mais elle était fatiguée. Et sa concentration était en mode « Game Over » depuis la fin de leur affaire.

« Vous avez mis une arme dans la main d'un innocent tout cela pour démontrer que vous aviez raison sur l'identité du tueur, cela va au-delà de l'inconscience Jane. Vous êtes qui pour prendre le droit de jouer avec la vie des gens. » Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix mais le ton était devenu très sec, plus que réprobateur. La jeune femme vit le visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, se fermer.

« Et vous qui êtes vous pour ôter le droit à un homme de venger sa famille, pour le laisser avec ce sentiment d'impuissance face au salaud qui les a massacré. » Les souvenirs de la journée lui revenant en mémoire, le Consultant se délecta encore du moment où il avait confondu l'assassin avec l'aide de l'époux éploré. Celui-ci voulait le tuer et avait demandé de l'aide à Jane. Et il n'avait vu aucun raison de ne pas le faire. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lisbon qui avait maîtrisée le suspect avant de le mettre en garde à vue.

Il avait bien senti qu'elle avait été choquée. Elle devait comprendre maintenant qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour atteindre son objectif. REDJOHN.

Contrarié et désireux d'effacer l'effet néfaste de leur petit accrochage, le Mentalist pris une des mains de sa collègue dans les siennes, en retrouvant le sourire.

« Lisbon je vous en prie, vous êtes trop tendue alors que vous devriez vous réjouir. Encore une enquête de boucler qui viendra grossir les statistiques de l'équipe. »

La jeune femme parut se détendre à cette légère boutade sur ce qu'il appelait les aberrations administratives qui consistait à savoir quelle équipe résolvait le plus d'affaires au sein du CBI. Un jour, goguenard et avec son sourire en banane, il lui avait proposé d'instaurer un système de points et d'images à donner aux gagnants. Comme à l'école. Lisbon s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel tout en essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de contrariété qui accompagnait toujours les remarques cyniques du consultant. Non qu'elle soit particulièrement attachée à ces statistiques. Mais elle avait bataillée dur pour être à la tête d'une équipe. Et malheureusement, les Hautes Instances ne récompensaient le mérite qu'à travers les chiffres. C'était débile, elle devait le reconnaître mais nécessaire. Alors, de mauvaise grâce, se pliait-elle à ces règles. Aussi Lisbon avait elle du mal parfois à encaisser les remarques de son consultant. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait établie ces règles. S'il n'était pas content, qu'il aille se plaindre à la Direction.

En tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes, penché vers elle, les yeux dans les yeux, Jane commença à lui parler. Non c'était plutôt des confidences qui lui échappaient, d'une voix douce et tranquille.

« Lisbon je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui, je sais que vous n'avez pas apprécié la façon dont j'ai mené l'affaire mais… » et cela dura… Il parla de la victime. De ce qu'il avait perdu… De son désarroi et de son désespoir… De ses enfants qu'il ne verrait pas grandir… De sa femme qu'il ne pourra plus chérir… Il ne se rappela pas à quel moment il commença à caresser la main de Lisbon du pouce. A quel moment sa voix avait pris ces intonations suaves et persuasives… L'agent ne bougeait plus sur sa chaise. Elle le regardait fixement, la respiration peut être un peu rapide. Alors, il continua. Enchainant sur le meurtrier… Et les nombreuses faiblesses du système qui avaient vu la libération de nombreux criminels… Un fait qu'il ne pouvait tolérer… Pourquoi ne pas donner le droit à un homme, qui a perdu tous les êtres qui lui sont chers, de décider du sort du bourreau ?... Lui permettre de rendre justice. Au final, lui permettre de tuer John le Rouge.

« Arrêtez-ça ! ». L'ordre claqua, le contraste de la voix sèche de la jeune par rapport à la sienne, douce et mesurée, était choquant.

« Qu… quoi ? » demanda Jane en toute innocence.

« Lâchez ma main » Ordonna Lisbon.

Le Consultant s'exécutât en se redressant. Il était conscient qu'un froid polaire venait de s'abattre sur la petite salle de repos. Mais ce qui le déroutait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas vu le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait dans la même position. Certes un peu plus raide qu'il ne l'avait estimé. Ses lèvres étaient serrées au point de ne plus distinguées qu'une ligne fine, les mâchoires contractées, les pupilles dilatées, des rides de contrariété s'étaient formées sur son front. Et il retint son souffle.

« Jane, j'ai reçu le message 5 sur 5. Si vous êtes avec nous, c'est dans l'unique objectif de tuer John le Rouge, je l'ai parfaitement saisi. Maintenant, je ne pense pas que vous ayez saisi le mien. Alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles parce que c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dit. Le jour où nous trouverons John le Rouge, nous l'arrêterons pour qu'il soit jugé et condamné. Si vous vous obstinez dans vos projets, vous me trouverez sur votre route. Car j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas vous laissez faire. ». Elle se pencha alors sur lui, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« Regardez-moi bien Jane. Tous vos trucs, vos manipulations de Mentalist ne marcheront pas sur moi car je suis décidée. Je le répète, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Et si pour cela je dois m'interposer entre vous et lui, alors je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. Parce que si vous le tuez, c'est lui qui gagnera. Vous ne comprenez que vous détruire sera sa dernière victoire. Vous devez continuer pour la mémoire de votre femme et de votre fille. »

« Ce n'est pas cela qui les ramènera. » réagit le Mentalist, sèchement, sursautant à la mention de sa famille disparue.

« Rien ne vous les ramènera mais vous êtes le seul qui peut perpétuer leur mémoire. Laisser la Justice s'occupée de lui. »

« Non ! » Cracha t'il avec hargne.

Elle se contenta de l'observer quelques instants en silence, avant de reprendre :

« Comme vous voulez. Mais maintenant vous êtes prévenues. Pour l'atteindre, il faudra m'atteindre d'abord. Et vous savez ce que cela veut dire… »

Lisbon, ses veines inondées d'adrénaline, sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L'esprit parfaitement clair, elle contempla, avec effarement, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle le voyait pour la première fois sans son masque. Inconsciemment, sa posture s'était modifiée. Ses épaules s'étaient voutées, son visage était plus marqué et son regard s'était assombri. Ce qu'elle voyait maintenant, l'effrayait. Car il s'agissait d'un homme écrasé par la douleur et qui s'accrochait désespérément à un objectif effroyable pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le genre d'homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre et qui est près à prendre tous les risques. Un homme dangereux.

Lisbon sentit une sueur froide glissée le long de son dos. Son équipe travaillait avec cet homme. Était-elle folle ? Etait-elle prête à risquer un mort parmi ses agents ? Raisonnablement, elle devrait le dénoncer à ses supérieurs pour qu'il soit éliminé de l'affaire. Mais si elle le faisait, que deviendrait Jane ensuite ? Et s'il faisait une bêtise par désespoir. Elle refusa de prononcer le mot, rejetant cette possibilité de tout son être. Elle avait déjà sa réponse. Mais cela allait nécessiter de sa part et de son équipe un investissement important. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas irrévocable.

Jane se redressa sur sa chaise, conscient d'avoir tombé le masque un court instant. Un court instant durant lequel, il eu une vision de Lisbon qui lui était étrangère. Ou qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir. Ses propos étaient sincères, un étrange mélange de menaces et de promesses. Elle serait là pour lui. Quoi qu'il arrive. Même quand il ne voudrait pas d'elle.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que Cho arriva. Il comprit tout de suite, à la raideur de leur posture qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Aussi ne s'attardât il pas. Il livra son message et reparti presque aussitôt.

« Hightower est prête à nous recevoir, patron » Annonça t'il d'une voix égale.

« J'arrive. » Lança Lisbon sans bouger.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire au départ de leur collègue asiatique. Le connaissant, il n'avait pas du aller bien loin.

Rompant le contact visuel, Lisbon se leva et remit sa chaise à sa place. Elle se saisit d'une tasse, qu'elle remplit de café. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le consultant pour lui adressé une dernière mise en garde :

« Jane, ne vous avisez plus jamais de tenter de m'hypnotiser sur ce cas car chacune de vos tentatives ne fera que renforcer ma décision. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Parfaitement. » Et la voix de l'homme aux boucles d'or résonna péniblement dans l'ambiance alourdie de la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

Remerciements à MiiiMiii et à Naftali. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise. Voici le 2ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Désolée il n'y a pas de dialogues. C'est plus de la réflexion.

Mais dans ma prochaine histoire, je m'efforcerai d'en mettre quelques uns. A savoir que je ne commence une histoire que si je suis sure de la terminer. C'est trop frustrant de commencer à lire une histoire sans pouvoir connaître la fin.

Bonne lecture.

QUAND LES MASQUES TOMBENT…

Chapitre 2

Les portes du Bureaux de Hightower s'ouvrirent sur l'équipe de l'agent LISBON. Les traits tirés, VAN PELT, CHO et RIGSBY se dirigèrent vers leur bureau. L'une ferma son ordinateur. L'autre déposa son arme de service. Et le dernier récupéra ses clefs de voiture avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Les 3 agents s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans le petit habitacle. Les portes se refermèrent sur les bafouillages de RIGSBY qui tentait de connaître les projets de la jolie rousse. Avait-elle prévue de retrouver son petit copain ? Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau sur l'étage quasiment désert.

L'agent LISBON avait trainé en sortant du bureau de sa supérieure lorsqu'elle entendit celle-ci intimé l'ordre (au ton de sa voix c'était vraiment un ordre et pas une invitation se rappela t'elle inquiète) de rester au Consultant. A travers la vitre, elle vit Patrick JANE s'installé nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, un petit sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres. Il était redevenu le gentleman séducteur qui l'exaspérait à longueur de journée. Elle reconnaissait qu'il était doué pour donner le change. Personne n'aurait cru qu'ils avaient eu une… quel nom pouvait elle donner à leur échange ? Engueulade ? Trop fort. Explication ? Trop faible.

En secouant la tête, elle se dit qu'elle n'en avait pas. Mais cela avait été violent. Et contrairement à JANE, elle était incapable de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son état de fatigue définitivement envolé par l'adrénaline qui courrait dans son sang, elle se dit qu'elle était en parfaite condition pour terminer ses rapports avant de rentrer chez elle. Aussi se mit-elle au travail sans tarder. Dans un premier temps, elle ignora les 3 formulaires qu'elle remplit par erreur, commença à s'énerver quand elle mélangea les noms des victimes de 2 affaires différentes et jura à voix haute quand son ordinateur se planta, effaçant son travail des 10 minutes précédentes. Dans un geste brusque elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau dans lequel elle conservait une bouteille de Téquila. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Elle tendit la main pour se saisir du précieux breuvage. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'un détail. Elle tremblait. Toute la soirée, elle avait tenté d'échapper au flash back des paroles échangées dans la salle de repos avec le Consultant. Elle avait repoussé le moment de songer aux conséquences que cela allait engendrer.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui, elle savait que l'affronter de front sur le sujet de John le Rouge, serait une erreur. Tant qu'il ne se doutait pas de ses intentions, il l'autoriserait à connaître ses agissements. Elle en était bien consciente. Jane était un électron libre qui agissait selon son bon vouloir. Si elle était au courant de ses allers et venus, c'est uniquement parce qu'il le voulait bien. Pour lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas un obstacle suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il la tienne à l'écart. Ce qui laissait à l'agent une certaine maîtrise de la situation.

Maintenant, elle craignait le pire. Fini les appels de dernières minutes. Quand il l'appellera, se sera trop tard parce qu'il sera déjà passé à l'acte. Elle ferma les yeux en imaginant la situation. Ses agents, éparpillés dans la nature à la recherche de leur consultant. Elle devra toujours s'organiser pour pouvoir le garder à l'œil, faire semblant que tout va bien quand son estomac se tordra parce qu'elle ignorera qu'elle sera sa prochaine manœuvre. Faire semblant de lui faire confiance quand avec l'un de ses sourires craquants, il lui mentira en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

D'un geste sec, elle referma le tiroir. Elle devait réfléchir et mettre en place une stratégie. Et ce n'est pas en s'enivrant qu'elle y arrivera. Elle avait été sincère lorsqu'elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Qu'elle refusait de le laisser se détruire. Et elle le lui prouverait. Elle y arriverait.

A l'abri, dans l'ombre du parking du CBI, Jane regarda la voiture de l'agent Lisbon s'éloigner. Durant le check up de Hightower, elle était restée raide sur sa chaise, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête sec à certaines remarques. Mais ces pupilles étaient trop dilatées, le coin de ses lèvres trop pincé et sa posture trop raide. Elle n'était pas tout à fait avec eux. Contrairement à elle, Jane était doué pour camoufler ses émotions. Il avait commencé à apprendre à l'âge où les enfants jouent aux petites voitures. C'était une seconde nature pour lui de porter un masque. C'est ce qui lui avait permis de se faire un nom en tant que « médium ». Puis quand il avait intégré l'équipe du CBI. Pas question d'arriver en criant haut et fort que sa seule intention était de tuer le meurtrier de sa famille.

Il avait un plan. Tout d'abord, il avait fait pression sur le Gouverneur. Puis il avait manipulé les médias. « Une victime apporte son aide à la police ». Très beau titre. La version officielle, c'est qu'il participait à résoudre des enquêtes avec l'équipe en charge du dossier JOHN LE ROUGE. Et que bien sur, il sera très heureux de participer à son arrestation. Pas question de parler du flingue qu'il gardait sous son lit, à côté de la figure grimaçante faite avec le sang de sa femme et de sa fille. Depuis le début, il savait comment sa vie se terminerait. Il avait 2 possibilités : au mieux se serait la prison à vie, au pire, il mourra dans l'affrontement final. C'était cela le plan.

Sauf que c'est bien connu, il ne peut y avoir de plan sans quelques imprévus, comme des petits cailloux qui viennent ralentir les rouages d'un projet savamment programmé. Et dans son cas, il s'agissait de 4 agents honnêtes. Il ne pensait pas que dans l'administration policière ça pouvait exister. Cho, Ribsby et Van Pelt qui se laissaient entraîner si facilement dans ses combines que parfois ça frôlait la bêtise. A chaque fois ils savent qu'il s'apprête à commettre un acte, la plupart du temps, illégal. Mais parce qu'ils sont conscients que ces méthodes permettront l'arrestation du meurtrier, ils font le choix de le suivre. Ils font le choix de lui faire confiance. Une valeur qu'il a rarement rencontrée dans sa vie. Et chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux lui a fait cet honneur, il a senti, quelque part dans sa poitrine, un pincement de culpabilité, qu'il s'est empressé d'effacer. Celui qu'il ressent depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille le rongeait déjà pas mal de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se détourner de son projet.

Les mains dans les poches, le Consultant se dirigea lentement vers son propre véhicule. Il se sentait épuisé émotionnellement. Les paroles de Lisbon lui revenant en tête comme une litanie entétante. Il n'avait rien vu. Ou il n'avait pas voulu voir, serait plus proche de la vérité. Dés le début, Jane s'était trompé sur la jeune agent. Pour qu'elle soit arrivée à ce poste bien placée dans la hiérarchie, il n'avait pas imaginé une autre possibilité qu'une avancée sur l'oreiller. Mais très rapidement, il avait du changer d'avis la concernant. Rapidement, il avait été séduit par son efficacité et, encore une fois, par son honnêteté. Certes elle avait le don de l'agacer avec son éternel respect du règlement et ses tendances à le ralentir mais comme les autres, elle le suivait dans ses manœuvres allant même jusqu'à le couvrir. Et c'est là qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège soupira t'il en sortant du parking du CBI pour prendre la direction de son domicile.

Il n'avait plus de famille. Personne ne s'inquièterait de ce qu'il deviendrait. Sauf pour ces 4 personnes. A sa grande surprise, il avait trouvé sa place parmi eux. En fronçant les sourcils, le Consultant se fit un schéma mental rapide de la situation. Tout d'abord, il avait établi une situation d'entente avec chaque membre, calcul visant à avoir un accès libre aux infos qui l'intéresse. Puis face au succès engendré, il avait développé des sentiments de respect mutuel envers chacun d'entre eux. Première erreur.

D'autre part, il s'était confié, surtout à Lisbon. Sur sa famille. Sur ses projets. Deuxième erreur.

Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon ne correspondait plus que très vaguement à ses projets d'origines. Et selon les dires de Thérésa et si la situation n'évoluait pas très rapidement à contresens, il n'y aurait pas un mais 5 destins brisés. Et cela il refusait de l'envisager.

La gorge nouée, le Mentalist se remémora la promesse de la jeune femme « Pour atteindre John le Rouge, il faudra d'abord m'atteindre en premier. Et vous savez ce que cela veut dire… ». Incrédule, il ne parvenait pas à la prendre au sérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre tant de risques rien que pour lui. Il aurait préféré qu'elle passe son chemin, uniquement préoccupée par son avancé dans la hiérarchie, qu'elle le laisse agir à sa guise sans se soucier de lui. Au lieu de cela, elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle risquerait tout, sa carrière, sa vie pour lui éviter de s'autodétruire.

L'idéal aurait été de tomber sur une autre équipe un peu moins performante peut être mais surtout pour laquelle, il n'aurait pas développé un sentiment d'appartenance. Même s'il se débrouillait pour enlever l'affaire à Lisbon, il aurait tort de la sous-estimer pour autant. Elle apporterait sa parole et les preuves nécessaires pour l'éliminer de toutes les enquêtes sur John le Rouge. Il en était persuadé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa grande maison vide, il avait laissé tomber son masque. Il n'y avait personne pour lire sur son visage ses chagrins et ses peines. Il s'installa en soupirant sur son lit. Le visage grimaçant du smiley au dessus de lui.

Seulement, ce soir, ce n'est pas ça qui lui donnerait des cauchemars. Mais ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage de l'agent aux yeux d'émeraudes. La peur. Pas pour elle. Mais pour lui. Et cette peur ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait développée au fil de leur coopération. Elle s'était renforcée avec le temps au point de s'ancrer chez la jeune femme. C'est une situation qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder. Il n'y a que dans le cas d'un attachement profond que l'on ne peut développer un sentiment de cette ampleur. Et il se dit avec un petit sourire, que même s'il lui disait ses 4 vérités, elle était bien trop professionnelle pour le reconnaître et qu'elle se ferait une joie de le remballer.

Soudain redevenu très sérieux et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître que lui aussi avait développait la même peur irrationnelle pour elle.


End file.
